


Brotherly Love

by PeneighDzredfohl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: #I have no idea why the posting is double, #Would you like me to finish this? It was only for the contest, #just go with it please and keep reading-thanks, Durincest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeneighDzredfohl/pseuds/PeneighDzredfohl
Summary: Growing up in Ered Luin is a lot tougher than you'd think for two young princes.  Bullies think nothing of rank and will do anything to tarnish the Hallowed name of Durin.  Through all of this, Fili and Kili grow closer as brothers, and then a bit more.UPDATE:  I am going to clean this up and make it more polished and easier to read.  I really want to write more to this story, but for now (March 2019) real life is killing me. If I get one hour a day to simply breathe, I treasure it.  So, I will be back to work on this.





	1. Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Fíli is 48 and Kíli is 43  
> (Both the young dwarves are in their early 20's {human years} (Mental Maturity is still a bit young more like early-teens)  
> *Dwarves reach puberty at 40 {20 human yrs.} (Mental maturity is more like mid-teens)  
> *They are considered adults at 60 {25 human yrs.} (Though parents are still protective as if the dwarfling were 18 mentally)  
> *If there is ever a need or desire to assuage your curiosity about all things dwarven, visit The Dwarrow Scholar. He will have all you need ever to know. http://www.dwarrowscholar.com/about.html  
> *This is an AU timeline but still takes place in Ered Luin where the boys grew up. Dís and Thorin's age are what makes the timeline a bit skewed; they are more the age they were in the P.J. movie rather than the JRR Tolkien, books-but it works.  
> * Fíli and Kíli told me to write this story for them, so anything in here that bothers you is not my fault. I am just the bearer, the dwelling, the vessel, if you will, for telling their story. Seeing as I have enough people in my head, you cannot come in and yell at them if you feel this is improper. (I personally ship it so, I’m not going to argue either)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is not as easy as you'd think to be two princes growing up in Ered Luin. Bullies are trying to bring down the hallowed name of Durin. Fili and Kili learn a lot about each other and a bit about love.  
> I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS LOADED SO STRANGELY. I HAVE NO IDEA WHY IT POSTED SOME THINGS TWICE. JUST GO WITH IT, PLEASE. THANKS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fíli is 48 and Kíli is 43  
> (Both the young dwarves are in their early 20's {human years} (Maturity mentally is still a bit young more like early-teens)  
> *Dwarves reach puberty at 40 {20 human yrs.} (Mental maturity is more like mid-teens)  
> *They are considered adults at 60 {25 human yrs.} (Though parents are still protective as if the dwarfling were 18 mentally)  
> *If there is ever a need or desire to assuage your curiosity about all things dwarven, visit The Dwarrow Scholar. He will have all you need ever to know. http://www.dwarrowscholar.com/about.html  
> *This is an AU timeline but still takes place in Ered Luin where the boys grew up. Dís and Thorin's age are what makes the timeline a bit skewed; they are more the age they were in the PJ move rather than the JRR Tolkien, books-but it works.  
> * Fíli and Kíli told me to write this story for them, so anything in here that bothers you is not my fault. I am just the bearer, the dwelling, the vessel, if you will, for telling their story. Seeing as I have enough people in my head, you cannot come in and yell at them if you feel this is improper. (I personally ship it so, I’m not going to argue either)  
> 

 

 

Fíli POV- Kíli and I ran home as quick as we could with his nose bleeding as bad as it was. At least I got a good punch in at the other dwarf's nose. I was quite sure I had most likely broken it; he was missing a few teeth as well. My knuckles were burning like crazy, Uncle Thorin was going to tear into me about this, there was going to be a price to pay for what I had done, but those guys just went too far this time with their bullying. Kíli was a mental and physical mess right now. I knew I could fix his nose but how to fix his feelings and the way he saw himself. What a wonderful way to start the day, it wasn’t even ten in the morning yet!

For as long as I could remember, I guess since Kíli and I started going outside on our own, the other kids just homed in on Kíli for some reason. Some teased him that he had no father, others said that he looked like an elf. I got in my first fight when I was 15 (8 human years) slugging the kid in the gut knocking the wind out of him. His parents were so rude to blame me when it was their kid who hurt Kíli's feelings. They just said Kíli needed to toughen up and deal with it. Uncle Thorin was disgusted. Mother was infuriated because as princes, we were to be treated with much more respect than this. Unfortunately, with Uncle Thorin not having the Arkenstone, many of the kids said he wasn't even a real king.  
As we got older, it became far worse because for some reason Kíli could not grow a beard, and now the girls were just as bad as the guys. They all teased him for being too tall and naked faced. The highest insult you could give to a dwarf. Kíli and I became loners hanging out together, doing our best to avoid everyone. Once the girls had to stay in their father’s halls, that helped a little bit but not much. Kíli never said anything, but I would catch him just staring at himself in the looking glass with the most forlorn expression on his face. He didn’t know I was there the day he moaned, “Why do I have to be so ugly?! I hate myself!!” I tried to comfort him by bouncing on his bed next to him and giving him a huge hug. He was so miserable that he tried to push me away. I just kept hugging him and telling him I loved him until he was quiet and finally thanked me for being such a great big brother to him.

I made sure no one was home when we slipped into the kitchen. I had him sit in a chair leaning forward, with his elbows on his knees, pinching his nose with some rags stuffed up his nostrils. It took a while, but it finally stopped bleeding. His nose was swollen black and blue. Plus, the skin around his eyes was a weird reddish-purple color, and his lip was split and puffy. I gently touched his nose, and he didn't yell or anything, so I figured it wasn’t broken. What a mess this was. Kíli had said nothing this whole time. His usual carefree self was nowhere to be seen. He was just dejected and so depressed. I took his hand and pulled him to our bedroom, had him sit on his bed to help him get his boots off and then kicked mine off. I told him to take his clothes off from all the blood on them, and I had to take my tunic off. I figured I might as well take my trousers off as well. He needed hugs big time, and I think if I was right and I was hoping I was because it would help, he needed to cry. He had been holding so much in for too long. He got in bed and rolled over, I budged up next to him and held him. I wasn't sure what I should say. It had to be neutral at first, then more emotional after that, to see if I could get him to release the stress with crying. I talked about when Mother first let me see him after he was born. How proud I was to be a big brother and that I had to wait so long for him to come to us. I told Kíli, he looked so small, and I knew right away I would always love my baby brother.  
I felt him tighten up a bit and knew now I needed to move to the emotional stuff. I told him how he was the one person who saved my sanity when father died. I was so confused because I didn't know what dead meant but Mother said I would never see father again. Then this stranger came to our home whom she said was her brother. He was my Uncle Thorin, and he would help take care of us. I didn't want an Uncle; I wanted Father. Whenever I would get upset, I would get him out of his cradle and hold him and talk to him about everything and how much he was my best friend and how much I loved him as my brother, and I would always look out for him and protect him. Now for the deep emotional stuff. I told him I felt like a failure that all these years, no matter how hard I tried, I found I could not protect him from all the bullies. I had broken my promise to him, and I felt like dirt. I said I was so sorry this mess was happening to him, and I could do nothing. Then I asked him to forgive me for not keeping my promise.  
That did it. Kíli rolled over, and clutching me, bawled, and bawled with so much pain for someone so young; my heart was breaking for him. It took a long time for him to cry himself out. When he was down to just soft sobbing, he said “You are the best brother anyone could ever hope to have Fee. It was not your fault about the bullies, you did the best you could.” He was not mad at me at all. He was quiet for a while, and I started playing with his hair and rubbing his back. He took a long deep breath and then let it out and finally looked at me. “Fee, I love you so much.” I moved his bangs out of his eyes and rubbed the tears off his cheeks. “I love you too Kee. You are so much fun to be around. You are fantastic with your bow, I've never seen anyone as good as you.”  
He smiled a little and said thanks. I put my finger under his chin, looked at him, then snuck a kiss on his lips. He giggled a little at that, and I said, “What?” “Your mustache and beads tickle.” So, I did it again to get him to laugh some more until he was laughing so hard from me kissing him he was begging me to stop. I said, “There, do you feel a bit better now?” His smile faded a little, but he said, “Yeah, I do. I bet we are going to be in so much trouble.” “Let me do all the talking and see if I can get us out of this.”

After we got dressed in clean clothes and washed our bloody ones as best we could, we just hid in our room until we heard Mother come home. Kíli was getting nerve-rackingly nervous, and truthfully, I was too, but I didn’t show him that. We could soon smell dinner starting to cook. That made us remember we had missed lunch. I cracked the door open a little, so we might hear when Uncle Thorin got home. Dinner was ready before he came back home. We could hear Mother coming down to get us. She opened the door and said, “What are you two doing in…KÍLI! What happened to your face?!” Kíli just hung his head. Mother knew.  
She came over to him and began turning his face this way and that examining it. “Who was it this time?” I said, “Mother it was Braga and his gang again. There were 6 of them this time against the two of us, and they all were after Kíli. They didn't even bother taunting him this time, they went right after him. We tried to run away, but half of the guys got ahead of us surrounding us. We had no choice but to fight. Braga was still mad at Kíli from the last time. He wanted revenge in the worse way Mother. We were able to get four of them down, and I took on Braga, but I think I broke his nose and some teeth as well. That was the only way we were able to run away and get home!”  
Mother carefully hugged Kíli. I could tell she was boiling mad. “Braga’s parents are the worst sort of bullies. They have taught their sons to be as bad as they are. His father is always trying to stir up trouble with your Uncle, and his Mother is a horrid gossip that tries to get our people to turn against us. This is the final straw. Thorin has to face Kret and get him and Malin to back off for good. If he can get them banished from the Blue Mountains, many people will heave a sigh of relief to be rid of that family once and for all. They are bad blood, always have been.”  
We then heard the door slam. In near panic, Kíli and I looked at Mother. “You two stay here until I call you.”  
I jumped up as soon as Mother closed the door and opened it a crack again to hear what they were going to say. At first, Uncle Thorin was mad at us because Kret had demanded retribution for Braga's broken teeth, and that Kíli and I be publicly punished for doing this to his son. Uncle Thorin knowing Kret and Braga said he would do nothing until he heard both sides of the story. Kret noted Uncle Thorin wasn't impartial because we were his sister-sons, so it wasn't fair.  
Mother explained to Uncle Thorin precisely what I had told her. He was quiet for a bit and then said, “I thought it might have been something like that. After Kíli got Braga last time, that boy wanted revenge like nothing else. Although fighting is highly frowned upon Dís, I say the boys did the best they could. Braga was not going to stop at just a little shoving around and teasing. It has been getting worse, and both Braga and his family have been getting bolder in trying to turn our people against us. He forgets his place and that I am king, Arkenstone or no Arkenstone. They have done nothing to help our people out; they are all lazy good for nothings who cause malice and rumors to spread.”  
“I am going to call a council now, and then tomorrow have the boys tell their side of the story about how long this has been going on, as well as, what Braga and his gang have been doing not only to our boys but the other youth as well. Save me some dinner, Sis. I'll be back as soon as I can.”  
I heard Mother let out a huge sigh of frustration, then I could hear her walking back to our room. I quickly shut the door and scrambled back in bed trying to look like I had been reading the whole time. Mother opened the door and looked at Kíli, then me and chuckled. I was not expecting that. “Fíli”, she said, “next time you listen at the door and try to hide the fact, make sure your book is not upside down.” I looked down and blushed as I looked back up at her. “So, you heard your Uncle I presume?” I muttered, “Yes, Mother.” “Well then, I don't need to repeat it, for which I am glad. Come get some dinner, I am sure you are both starving by now, and we will simply have to wait and see what happens.”  
While we were eating, Kíli whispered miserably, “This is all my fault Mother.” Mother stomped that out right away and firmly said, “Kíli, this is in no way your fault. None of this is. It is all political. The only reason Braga and the other children pick on you is that their parents tell them to harass you. They don't dare go after Fíli seeing as he is the crown prince, so you became the natural target for all this. They wanted to make us look bad by saying we have boys we can’t control and how can a king rule a people if he can’t even control his own family. What they don’t realize is they are tangling with the wrong family. The heirs to the line of Durin will not stand for this son, and your Uncle will take care of this whole thing in the next few days.”  
We finished dinner, took our baths, and as we were getting ready for bed Uncle Thorin came back home. Kíli was trembling. Looking like he was going to cry. Our door was wide open, so we heard everything. Uncle Thorin said that the council was taking his complaint against Kret and Braga seriously. “They have had several other complaints from our people. Not as severe as ours, but that they were causing trouble. The council all feel it is a great dishonor to be treating Kíli this way. However, they have to address Kret’s complaint as well. Braga is now unable to talk right, eat properly and it will be hard for him to find a mate with his teeth like that. They are having a hearing in the afternoon to discuss this matter and all its high reaching consequences.”  
“Kret is demanding that I step down as a “puppet king”, and a real king should be put in my place. I demanded that Kret and his whole family be banished and black marked for trying to unseat me as King. As well as all the things on a very long list of complaints against them over the past century. I pointed out how now it was spreading to the next generation of Kret's family with Braga and his brother.” Mother said, “Then we have nothing to worry about other than possibly having to pay retribution for Braga’s teeth. The men on the council are all fair men, and Kret will not be able to influence them in his favor. Well, that is a relief.” Uncle Thorin said, “I am sure it will go that way as well.” “When Kret had told the council, he wanted them to replace me as King they knew he was far more trouble than he was worth and had seriously misjudged his standing in the community.”  
Mother told Uncle Thorin that at dinner, “Kíli said he feels this is all his fault, the poor boy is just a wreck from all this.” Uncle Thorin came back to us and sat on Kíli’s bed. He said, “Son, I want you to know that you have never in your life done anything to deserve any of this. You can be quite the rascal and have gotten into plenty of harmless mischief, but you never directed it at anyone. You have always taken your punishments without complaint. That is far more a judge of your character than anything else at your age.”  
“What is happening now is political, with you as a prince, you are just a pawn in a much larger game that you cannot understand at this age. I told the council how this is affecting you. It is a disgrace to the dwarven people for the royal family to be insulted in such a way. I have done a great deal for this community. I got us here from Erebor. I helped the families settle and start making lives for themselves. I have acted as a king should. They agreed with me, so you have nothing to worry about. The best thing to happen out of this would be that Kret and his kin be banished. Having to try to find another community to go to if they would have them, knowing they were now blacklisted. What might happen is that Kret and his family get a harsh punishment for the trouble they have been causing. I do not see it going to the worst case of me having to step down as king. You can rest assured that by tomorrow night your life will be much better.” Kíli leaped into Uncle Thorin’s arms almost knocking him off the bed as he hugged him, thanking him for believing him. Uncle Thorin said, “In all these years Kíli, I never doubted you. You are an honest young man and always have been. I am so very sorry that I have not been able to stop what they have done to you to make you feel so badly, but now that everything is out in the open things will only get better.”  
“Now, get a good night’s sleep, I will see you tomorrow night and let you know what happened, all right?” Kíli said yes and hugged him again. Once Mother and Uncle Thorin left, Kíli was in my bed like a shot, cuddled up next to me trying to calm down with my hugs. I would be able to calm down tomorrow once Uncle Thorin got back, but I wasn’t going to let Kíli know that. I put my hand under his nightshirt and ran my fingers on his back. That always calmed him down, and it worked again as I felt him relax and his breathing evened out until I was sure he was asleep.

 

When we got up in the morning, we decided it best if Kíli and I stay inside for the day. We had breakfast and tried to occupy our time with games but as the hours went by neither one of us could pay much attention to anything but the clock. The hands seemed to move so slow that by five, Kíli looked at white as a sheet and ready to throw up. Mother and I tried to talk to him, but he said it only made him more nervous. Mother said, “How about I make you some dinner then?” Kíli replied, “If I even tried to eat anything it would just come right back up.” I had a bit of meat and cheese to try to settle my nerves, but when I returned to the living room, Kíli was pacing. I felt so helpless, but he didn't want comfort right now. All I could do was sit and watch him pace, counting the seconds on the clock. It was eight when a very tired and hungry Uncle Thorin opened the door greeting us wearily. Kíli froze! I had to kick his foot to get him to breathe again.  
Mother followed Uncle Thorin into the living room and sat down. Kíli was terrified. I was hoping for the best. Uncle Thorin told Kíli, “Calm down right now everything is fine.” It took Uncle Thorin hugging Kíli and standing there with him telling him everything that happened, for Kíli to finally slump with relief. The council had indeed banished Kret and his kin, blacklisting them. He said most likely they would never be able to live in a dwarven community again. He hated doing that, but this was far too serious for anything less. Uncle Thorin had had to pay a hefty sum to the family for my damage to Braga's teeth, but he said it was worth it, in the end, to get rid of them. They had a week to leave, and the guards would be following Kíli and I as well as Mother and himself, whenever we left the house. He said he was sorry, but he had to ground us to the home until they were gone, for our safety. Kret had made some dire threats, and that was why he was forcibly given such a short amount of time to be not only out of the mountains but past Bree by weeks end.  
Kíli said he could care less about having to stay at home. If it meant Braga was gone, then it was worth it. Uncle Thorin noted that the council had taken to task three other families for their involvement with Kret and his little design to get him dethroned. We were to report any bullying or harassment as soon as it happened.

 

All this bullying and harassment had gone on for too long, and the council felt at fault for allowing Kíli to be hurt. Everyone could see the change in Kíli now, he was so much happier, and he had his light-heartedness back as well. Uncle Thorin mussed up his hair and said, “Have you eaten yet?” Kíli blushed and said no, so Mother said, “Let's all have dinner. Then we can go to bed.”


	2. Brotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is where the boys realize there is more to loving each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Durincest makes you squick, don't bother reading this. If you ship it, the sail on.

Chapter 2  
Three years later- Fíli is 50 Kíli is 45

 

Kíli POV- The past three years had been incredible. It was a little rough right after Braga left because some of his gang wanted to get back at me. They planned ambushes, or “accidents,” but I reported them. In no time at all, every one of them avoided me, which was fine by me. I could now actually go into the woods alone and not be scared. I had spent most of my time working on my archery. Fíli and some of Uncle Thorin’s friends helped me with my sword work. I was so much more relaxed than I could ever remember.  
My beard had only changed a little in all this time. My facial hair was only stubble, not real thick beard hair like Fíli. I was hoping it would thicken up as I got older. I was pretty sure I was never going to get married. Which as the second prince was not a problem. For right now though becoming a great warrior was all I genuinely cared about at this point in my life.  
I had been out by myself practicing on my moving targets when it started to rain. I just pulled my hood up and kept practicing as I knew I would have to fight in the rain sometime, so this was even better practice. Then the sky opened up, and a thunderstorm blew in, so I bolted for home. When I got in, I was soaking wet. I took my cloak off and hung it to up to dry. I was headed to my room to change into dry clothes when I heard Fíli call out my name, but, in a weird way. He was quietly talking and making noises, so I just snuck up to see what he was doing. I peeked into our room to see he was on my bed naked! He was pleasuring himself, calling my name, begging me to touch him and make him cum. That I made him feel so good. I quickly backed up, standing against the wall feeling somewhat confused.  
I couldn't help myself; I stayed there listening to him. I looked through the crack in the door jam and watched him. I found myself getting aroused by it. I don't know why it was doing that to me but the harder I got the more I needed to rub myself. I loosened the laces on my trousers and began to touch myself as I listened to Fíli breathing faster, crying out Kíli, Kíli, make me cum for you and then groaning. I watched him as he orgasmed, covering himself with cum. He shuttered through the last of his orgasm and then slowed down rubbing himself, while softly panting my name until he just laid there breathing hard.  
I was suddenly embarrassed he might realize I was there watching him and feeling myself. I slipped back to the kitchen and into the powder room to finished what I had started. With the image of Fíli in my mind, it didn't take long for me to orgasm. It felt so different from the ones that woke me up or when I woke up in need and did it myself. I had this kind of yearning for Fíli somehow; I don't know. I wanted him. It was utterly confusing to me, and I wasn’t sure what to do next other than clean myself up and sit at the table. Maybe if I slammed the door, and yelled anybody home, he would know I was there. Then do what? I didn’t know.  
I remembered him kissing me once to cheer me up and make me laugh. Suddenly I wanted him to kiss me again only not to make me laugh. Fíli had been telling me about what he had been overhearing when he went with Uncle Thorin to some of the meetings that Uncle sat in on in the evenings with the men on the council. Once the meeting was over the men would sit and talk for a few hours. Fíli said they told many stories about sex. Fíli said he would sit in the corner real quiet and listen. Both of us were stunned. I mean, Uncle Thorin had had the sex talk with us years ago. When I was being teased about my larger sized, uh, body part.  
I had gone to Mother so upset that I wasn't normal in yet another way besides not growing a beard and being so tall. She had me talk to Uncle Thorin about it. Wow, I learned a lot that day. However, the stuff Fíli had told me about was like the real sex stuff. The males and females having sex kind of stuff. Not just how our bodies work, kind of sex stuff. I guess that is what had me confused. Fíli had told me about males and females, but I had not heard anything about males together, or brothers together. I had to know now, but there was no way I was going to ask Fíli. I bet he would know somehow right away that I had seen and heard him today and be mad at me.  
I honestly wanted to know more about it though. It had turned me on a lot, and even though I had been able to get some relief, I was still horny. I absolutely could not get the picture of him, with the sounds he was making, the way he kept asking me to touch him and make him cum, out of my mind. I liked what I had heard and seen. If he was calling my name out, wanting me to make him cum, then he must feel horny about me too. I supposed I would have to take some time to think about it so that I could figure out the best time to try and ask him in a roundabout way, hoping he would not be mad. I wanted him to do the things with me like he had been telling me about from the council meetings and show me how to make him cum the way he had been begging me when he thought he was alone. I could only figure males (and brothers) had sex together if Fíli was thinking about me and pleasuring himself.  
I slowly opened the door and listened. I didn’t hear anything as I peeked around the corner, no one was in the kitchen. So, I opened the front door and slammed it and shouted anybody home? I didn't hear anything at all. I wondered if he had fallen asleep on my bed. I guess I would find something to eat and sit at the table until either he came out or someone else came home. I had been eating for about 15 minutes when a sleepy looking Fíli came out. “Hey, little brother when did you get back?” I looked him in the eyes to see if he might know I had been home all along when I said, “I've only been home a few minutes.” “Is it raining out, you're thoroughly soaked.” “Yeah, a thunderstorm hit a little bit ago and I ran home. I missed lunch because I was practicing all that time, so I wanted something before Mother got back to make dinner.” My heart was hammering in my chest wondering if he knew I was lying. He had always been canny at calling me out. He just shrugged and said, “I would change into dry clothes if I were you, Mother will be fussing if she gets home and sees you like that.”  
“I guess you're right.” I got up heading back to our room. Fíli followed me making me super nervous. Maybe he wanted to talk to me in our bedroom in case Mother got home and he wanted to keep it private. I started getting undressed, while Fíli just kept talking to me, asking how practice was going. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as I told him how I was getting quite good with the moving targets he had set up for me. As I got naked, the look in his eyes changed. I felt myself blush as I started to get aroused from the way he was looking at me. I turned around, so he wouldn’t be able to see it and quickly got my shorts on and a dry pair of trousers. I would have to turn around to get into my wardrobe for a tunic, but by now I had a noticeable hard on from how he was looking at me. I pretended like nothing was happening as I opened my wardrobe door, quickly grabbed the first tunic I could and shimmied it on. Not thinking, I sat down, and my trousers pressed my hard-on. I grunted in pain. He said, “You Ok?” My mouth was dry, and my heart was thundering in my chest as I just nodded. If I got up, I would be walking real funny, then he would know for sure. I was pretty sure he knew now. Nope. I was positive. The look he was giving me let me know he knew I had a hard-on.  
We both said nothing, and it got ridiculously awkward. Then Fíli came over and sat on the edge of my bed next to me. I think I stopped breathing again because he hit me with his shoulder laughing and said, “What's gotten into you?” My mind was a blank, I just stared at him. Seeing and hearing him over and over in my mind. I was blushing so bad my ears burned. “You OK Kee because you don't look so good?” I could only nod my head. We both heard Mother come in the door and he laughed at me saying, “You are so weird Kíli. Well, I’m going to say hi to Mother and get myself a snack. I napped straight through lunch and am starving now. I only hope I can get something. Wish me luck.” I just nodded again, and he walked out of our room shaking his head at me.  
He knew! I was going to have to wait until he fell asleep, to go to bed or he would grill me. I just knew he would be mad at me. I had to try and think of the most boring thoughts to calm myself down to get rid of this hard on. I was also going to have to take care of that after Fíli was asleep or in the bath later. Either way, I was hurting right now from it.  
After dinner, I planned on getting right into the bath, and of all the nights…Mother decided she wanted a bath and she always took forever. Then, Uncle Thorin said he needed one too. I just facepalmed myself hearing Fíli chuckle at me. I knew for certain that somehow tonight Fíli was going to confront me. I didn’t know what to do. Finally, Uncle Thorin was finished. Fíli suddenly got up just as I got up and said “I hope you weren't going to the bath little brother? I need one too.”  
I just stood there with my jaw dropped. I gave up. I went to our room figuring that I would pretend to be asleep. Then Fíli wouldn't ask me anything. I quickly got into my sleeping trousers, tied them up and practically dove under the blankets. I honestly tried to fall asleep for real, but my brain was having none of that. It just kept playing what I had seen and heard over and over. I now had another hard on with no time to do anything about it. I heard Mother and Uncle Thorin wish each a good night and listened to their doors close.  
Fíli wasn’t back yet, so maybe I could try and do this quickly. I untied my trousers and slipped my hand in and started to stroke myself. With the pictures and those sounds from Fíli earlier, I was so close when I heard the bathroom door open. I wanted to scream. If Fíli talked to me and didn’t kill me, I would absolutely have to sneak into the bathroom and take care of this. I was ready to explode. I tried to act like I was sleeping when I saw the light from Fíli’s candle come in. I heard him sit on his bed. I didn’t hear him get under the covers. What was he doing?  
The candle went out. I still had not heard him get under the blankets yet. Then I felt a cold draft on my back and I yelped as he slipped into bed with me. He chuckled and said, “It's Ok Kee. Do you have yourself wound up in knots from this afternoon?” I squeaked, “This afternoon? What about this afternoon?” He put his arm around me and pulled me close to him. Resting his chin on my shoulder, he whispered in my ear; “I know you were there. I heard you come home.” I stuttered, “Fíli honest it was a mistake, I didn’t mean to see and hear stuff, I promise.” “Kíli; I wanted you to see and hear that.” I was confused now, “You did?” “Uh huh.” “Why?” “I needed to know how you were going to react to it. If you were going to be mad and disgusted or if you were aroused and curious. From what I've seen all day, you were and still are very interested and curious, are you?”  
His hand moved down to my stomach making my cock throb just thinking about him touching me. I said to him, “um, well...” “Did it turn you on, Kee?”. I swallowed real hard, barely whispering, I said, “Yes.” “What did you do after you saw and heard me?” I stuttered as I told him about the powder room and how I kept seeing and hearing him in my mind while I jerked off. His hand moved a little bit lower. By now I was nearly hyperventilating, my stomach was doing flip-flops, and my cock had a mind of its own as it throbbed harder.  
“Do you want me to touch you Kíli?” I blurted out, “I want you to kiss me and help me with this hard on before I die.” He laughed softly at that, making it, so I was at least able to relax that he wasn't going to kill me for this afternoon. He told me to roll over, so I did. He brushed my bangs out of my eyes and moved his face to mine. He whispered, “Close your eyes silly.” So, I did. I felt his lips touch mine and move. I moved mine like he did, moaning as he pressed himself against my hard-on. He moved up onto his elbow to kiss me deeper. Then I felt his tongue slide smoothly over my lips. I remembered him telling me about that from listening to the older men. I opened my mouth to his tongue letting it touch mine, and I moved mine to caress his. It felt amazing. I almost forgot about my hard-on as I reached up and put my hands in his hair and pulled his face to mine. He moaned in pleasure. That suddenly made me remembered my hard-on. I took his hand and put it on my cock and moved it up and down. I felt him smile, breaking the kiss. He began to nuzzle and kiss my neck and throat as he reached into my trousers to stroke me. I thrust up feeling his hand around my cock and cried out his name. He whispered, “Yessss, Kee.” Then he told me to take my trousers off. I wriggled out of them kicking them to the bottom of the covers. I could feel he was naked too as he rubbed himself against me letting me feel his hard cock on my hip. He got into a steady rhythm stroking me. I knew I wasn't going to last long from building up all day. It hit me hard when I orgasmed, and he said, “Cum for me Kíli!” It was like nothing I had ever felt before. I was gasping for air as the pleasure went through me. He slowed the strokes down, but I kept cuming. “Wow, you really were completely worked up, weren't you?” It seemed like forever until I was still. He kissed me softly. This time with small kisses while he used the blanket on top to clean me up. I was so tired all of a sudden. He moved the quilt and then rested my head on his chest and kissed my hair. He asked me, “How was it?” I just sighed. I could not even talk. “That good huh?” “Mm-hmm.” “Think you'll want to do it again?” I yawned and said, “Sorry,” he laughed at that. “I want to do this every day, Fee.” He rumbled a laugh deep in his chest from that. He said, “I heard from one of the older men about how males love each other sometimes and the things they do. I know you need to sleep now, but I can tell you about them later if you want.” I said, “I have to know.” “Well, we can talk tomorrow after Mother and Uncle Thorin leave.” “Ok,” I murmured. He held me tight. I could hear his heartbeat and his breathing. I must have fallen asleep quickly after that.


End file.
